


Прочитав мои стихи

by Sorca



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorca/pseuds/Sorca





	Прочитав мои стихи

Прочитав мои стихи одна немолодая женщина сказала,  
Что мне уже за сорок лет,  
Что у меня депрессия,  
Что многое я в жизни повидала,  
А в мыслях суицид.

И хотя мне почти лет двадцать отроду  
Но на душе,   
И вправду,  
Там у меня действительно болит...

И пролетают мои мысли сотни километров ежечасно,  
Пытаясь постоянно осознать,  
Что сотворила я с собой сегодня,  
Чего мне стоит от рассвета ждать.

Всего на миг я отвлекаюсь от раздумий  
И вот уж заново в забвении стою  
Хочу поверить в то, что Я чего-то в жизни стою!  
Хочу узнать, что сделать Я смогу!

Хочу я бросить всё!  
Сидеть  
Смотреть на всё халатно!

Забить на всех приевшихся людей,  
Клишированную честь,  
Шаблонную мораль!

Но вот из мыслей вырываюсь я обратно.  
Опять иду не разобрав путей.  
С минуту погодя я отмечаю,  
Что никому и никуда не деться от этих всех бессмысленных идей.


End file.
